


High School AU

by minandmic



Series: Bidh Mi Daonnan a 'Lorg Thu [1]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Angst, F/M, High School AU, Outlander - Freeform, internallydeceased, jamie x claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Here's a little high school AU :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I received on tumblr :) my url is internallydeceased if you have any more prompts or see other works :)

High school is a time in everyone's life where teenagers bloom into young adults as they find out who they are and what they want to do with their lives. Where you meet new friends, renew past bonds, and generally just live life. Claire Beauchamp never missed a class a day in her life. She enjoyed learning as much as she could, especially those of which had to do with medicine. She always had a passion for helping people, healing their wounds, both physically and mentally. She even got a small job at the hospital which she soon hoped she could become an accomplished surgeon. As for now, delivering food, cleaning bedpans, and delivering samples to the nurse's station would have to do. She didn't mind the work, for every little thing she did she could use in the future. Juggling her school, work and personal life had become a challenge. She barely had any time for herself let alone anyone else, yet still she longed for Jamie Fraser, who probably hadn't the slightest idea she existed.   
Jamie was tall, much taller than any of the other boys in school. His flaming red hair and brilliant good looks had nearly every girl falling for him, there was no way Claire had a chance.

It was just another dreary day outside as she left school and began her walk to the hospital, hoping that the angry clouds showed mercy on her. She stepped through the automatic doors and clocked in, immediately beginning her work. She read the first thing to do on her list:   
Bring patient in 203 lunch

"Simple enough." she muttered to herself. She grabbed the tray from the cart with the small little note labeled 203 and began her small journey to the room. With a soft little knock on the door she entered the room, peeking around the curtain that separated the patient from the rest of the room.

Staring back at her was that tall, handsome, red headed Scot that she so desperately wished she could have.

A smile tugged the corner of his mouth, as he motioned her to come in. "I didn't expect to see you here, sassenach." He smiled, clearly amused.

She placed his lunch on the small table that hung over his bed. "I work here." She replied. Sassenach was often a term used to isolate her from the rest of her classmates, for she was the only English girl in this Scottish town. But the way he said the word was different, almost like a pet name.

"My name is Jamie if ye didna know." His voice was soft and low, and he used it as if he were calming a frightened animal.

"I know who you are, Jamie. I'm Claire... If you didn't know my actual name." A hint of disdain in her voice, had he offended her?

"I'm sorry if I offended ye, Claire. I didna mean to do so."

She smiled in return, "I know you didn't mean to offend me, but thank you."   
He smiled in response, words failing him.

This time it was Claire who spoke.   
"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked curiously as she sat down in the small chair beside his bed.

"Ach, I had decided it was a good idea to ride a horse I didna know, and here I am, as a result." He laughed a bit but stopped to gasp for air. "Still hurts a bit." He smiled despite the pain.

"Well, I hope you don't make that mistake again." She laughed.

God it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard, matching the Bonny face it belonged to. Pink lips smiling under curly hair and dark lashes. He wanted to listen to that sound for as long as he drew breath. Had she known how much he longed for her? Surely she couldn't miss his stolen glances, and failed attempts to speak with her on many occasion. After a moment he caught himself staring and the silence that filled the room was almost unbearable, but before he could speak, she broke the silence.

"Well Jamie, I hope you enjoy your meal, but I must be getting back to work now. I'll see you around?" She smiled standing up, straightening her blouse. Just before she exited the room she turned around, "And don't throw yourself off any more horses, okay?" And with that she was gone.

Her heart was racing after the encounter. She relished in every moment she shared with him, replaying the experience over and over again in her head. She wanted nothing more than to kiss those full set of lips, and hear his deep throaty laugh again. To hold him close and help him through his wounds. To run her fingers through that mass of red hair. She had no idea if she would ever speak to him again, but by God she hoped she would. 


	2. Chapter 2

The weight of everything came crashing down on her, the knowledge that she was all alone was almost too much to bear. She felt as though she were drowning in responsibilities and hardly had the time to come up for air.

 

Her parents had died in a car crash a few years prior, so she had been staying with her Uncle Lamb in Scotland. He was an archaeologist and was often gone on expeditions, often leaving her alone.

 

She had juggled schoolwork, her job and her personal life before and it never bothered her, so why did it now? Why did being an Englishwoman suddenly bother her? Why did she suddenly feel so utterly and completely alone?

 

The sky remained grey and dim, clouds crashing into each other and letting down their wet wrath. The thunder boomed across the hillsides and the only light seen was the occasional lightning strike here and there.

 

Claire laid there, tossing and turning as she listened to the rain patter against the roof. Her chest felt tight, as if she couldn't breathe. Tears came stinging at her eyes as she relived every memory she had with her parents. Why had she survived but they hadn't?

 

They had been on their way to view a standing circle of stones when they took a bridge too fast, and suddenly the earth spun out of control. The next thing she knew she had a blinding headache and all she saw were mangled limbs and blood, a lot of blood. She didn't remember getting out or running to the nearest building. She was too terrified to even look at their faces, but perhaps it was for the better. She just couldn't get over the guilt of surviving while they had not.

 

_______________

 

Doctors decided that Jamie was not well enough to be discharged, although  _ he _ was feeling much better. He spent the better part of his days staring at the ceiling or out the window, hoping that Claire would walk through the door once more. Every footstep he heard echoing down the hall he hoped had belonged to her beautiful pale face surrounded in rich dark curls. God how he longed to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her full set of lips. How he longed to make her  _his_.

 

_______________

 

Claire arrived at the hospital a few minutes late, her hair was haphazardly tied back and dark circles sat beneath her eyes. She wasn't able to get a wink of sleep, every little thought and worry crashed down on her and she couldn't breathe. She spent the majority of the night sobbing, only able to take in small breaths in between. All she could hope for now was that no one would notice and ask if she was okay, because as soon as that happened, it was all over.

 

______________

 

Once again she was assigned room 203, only this time she knew the patient who inhabited it.

 

Her heart pounded against her chest, her breathing shallow and short. Every step she felt she would collapse until she stood just outside the door. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, to no avail.

 

______________

 

He was half asleep when he heard the door knob rattle and soft footsteps enter the room. He recognized her soft footfalls, although a bit more hesitant.

 

Blue eyes hid beneath dark lashes among a very pale face, much paler than usual.

 

From her vantage point she couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake, for her sake she hoped he was asleep. She set down the dinner tray carefully to the side of the bed and turned to leave when a strong hand gripped her wrist.

 

She started for a second and breathed in deep, trying her best not to let tears fall.

 

It took her a long time to finally turn her gaze to his face. God she knew that expression all to well

 

_ Please don't go _


	3. Chapter 3

_Please don’t go._ **  
**

His eyes pleaded with her as she looked down on him. She tried her best at a smile even though she felt she was breaking inside. She nodded slightly.

_Okay, I’ll stay._

* * *

She sat there for a long time, wringing her hands together as she avoided Jamie’s gaze. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time she sat. She would’ve broke the silence, but she was too scared to speak.

A large hand grasped hers and his thumb ran over the ridges of her knuckles.

“What is it, _Mo Chuisle_?” He whispered.

She lowered her head once more, dark curls concealing her face. Hot tears sprung to her eyes and she tried her best to choke back the sobs.

He squeezed her hand and tried again. “You can tell me, Claire. I’m here.”

Finally she found the courage to lift her head and look into his eyes.

“I’m all alone. I have no one.” After she spoke those few words, she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. The flood gates had broken.

“ _Shhh_. I’m here.” He whispered into her curls as he gathered her into him.

* * *

They sat that way for a long time. She hadn’t been told anyone about her past. The only one alive who knew all the details was her Uncle Lamb, and he was never home. He sent money to help her pay rent, but that was all. He was too busy with his own life to be in hers. She knew he cared deeply for her, but he was on the trip of a lifetime and she urged him to go. She would be fine, only she wasn’t.

Once her tears had stopped flowing they talked for hours, simply getting to know one another. Claire told him of everything she remembered of her parents, to when they passed, to her unusual upbringing with Lamb. She told him of her passion for healing and how she didn’t have anyone really.

Jamie told her of his large family, how he had lost his mother and would be little brother in childbirth. How his older brother Willie had died of cancer and there was nothing they could’ve done. All he had were his father and sister Jenny. He told her of his love for animals, especially horses.

They talked about everything and nothing at the same time. And for the first time in a long time, Claire felt cared for. She felt peace and a sense of belonging.

* * *

Jamie had been discharged the next day and Claire requested time off from the hospital so she could focus on her school work.

She always looked for him in the hallways and her heart pounded whenever she saw him, she couldn’t help but smile. They had spent every moment they could with one another, finding an unbreakable bond with one another.

Claire was on her way to her anatomy when she brushed arms with him in the hall, a small smirk on his face as they passed.

When she opened her book in class she saw a small note fall out and she quickly opened it.

_Meet me after school._

_J._

And all at once her day became ten times better.


	4. Chapter 4

> _Meet me after school. J_ **  
>  **

Her heart started to beat faster and blood rushed to her cheeks as she shoved the note into her pocket. She tried to hide her smile, but she was just so happy she couldn’t help herself.

_James Fraser wanted to meet **her** after school._

There were plenty of pretty Scottish girls at school that he could have his pick from. But above all them he chose her, and an English lass no less.

She no longer cared if people looked at her goofy smile, for all that occupied her mind was him.

* * *

Girls often fawned over Jamie, but he paid them no attention. There was only one lassie for him, and that was Claire. She occupied his mind even before their encounter at the hospital. Only now she occupied it every moment of every day. He often thought of kissing her full lips and running his finger through the mass of brown curls. No one knew that she alone held his heart. She would be the only one who ever did.

* * *

By the time the final bell rung her heart was pounding as she made her way out the front doors and out into the winter air. The cold bit at her exposed skin, turning her cheeks a lovely shade of pink.

He was waiting by the door when he saw her. Immediately his heart lifted.

“Claire!”

She looked around trying to find the source in the mass of teenagers rushing to get home.

“Claire!” He tried again.

Then she saw him. She smiled at him and he returned it.

“Good afternoon, Jamie.” She beamed.

He smiled and looked nervously down at his feet. It didn’t matter how attractive or charming people thought he was, Claire was the most beautiful lass at the school, to him. His mind was jumbled, suddenly forgetting why he wanted to meet her in the first place.

“Jamie?” She asked, breaking him from his trance.

He looked back into those whiskey eyes, his whole body going calm.

“I was wondering,” He chuckled nervously. “I was wondering, if ye’d like to meet my family? I know ye’ve lost yours and yer uncle isna here, and I just want ye to know that yer always welcome with mine. What’s mine is yours.”

She smiled and looked down at her hands before looking back up to him. “Sure. I’d like that.”

He beamed as she accepted his invitation, he held out his hand and she took it as they walked to his car together.

He talked about his family the entire ride to Lallybroch. He told her of the estate itself and its history, along with his mam and brother that had passed. He tried to relate himself to her, he knew that she had lost her parents and he wanted her to know that she wasn’t alone. She never would be again.

When they got there he opened the car door for her and escorted her into the large white marble building.

“It’s beautiful Jamie.” She said as she looked around the yard and up at the building itself.

“It’s been in my family for generations. Since the eighteenth century.” He informed her as they walked into the house.

“Jamie! It’s about time yer home! What took ye-” Jenny was shouting as she came around the corner but stopped short as she saw Jamie and Claire.

She placed her hands on her hips as she looked Claire up and down. “Who’s this?”

Jamie stepped forward, putting himself in between his sister and Claire.

“Jenny, this is Claire. She’s the one who helped me when I was in the hospital.” He explained, and realization swept over her face. Jamie had told Jenny very much of how he felt about Claire. He gave her look that said

“ _If you say a word, I’ll box your ears.”_

_“I won’t say a thing!_ ” She smiled innocently.

Jamie turned back around to the very nervous Claire. “Claire, this is my sister Jenny.”

Claire smiled as she looked over to Jenny. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you as well.” Jenny replied, giving a slight bow of her head.

Jenny made her way out of the room to fetch their Da.

“Da! Jamie’s brought someone ye should meet!” She squealed.

Jamie clenched his jaw as he bit back his words.

“I’m comin’ ye wee gomeral!” Brian Fraser shouted as he came down the stairs.

“What do we have here? Jamie ye never said ye had a girlfriend!” He smiled as looked at the two.

Both of their faces flushed and Claire stood back a bit as she let Jamie handle the situation.

“Da…” Jamie began, his tone full of warning. “She’s a friend. The one I told ye about? That helped me at the hospital.” He finished as he gave his Da the same look he had given Jenny only moments before.

“Ach! Ye must be Claire then!” He exclaimed as he walked over to Claire and pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s so nice to finally meet ye!” He smiled as he pulled away.

“It’s nice to meet you too. I didn’t know Jamie told you all so much about me.” She smirked and nudged Jamie with her elbow.

Jamie’s cheeks flushed once more as he looked from Claire to his family.

“We were just getting dinner ready, why don’t ye join us Claire?” Brian suggested.

Claire’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Dinner? Isn’t it a bit early?”

“Ach, ‘tis nearly five o’ clock!”

Claire went pale as she heard his words. “Oh, I must’ve lost track.”

“Well, what do ye say!” Jenny asked.

“I’d love to! But you really don’t have to…”

“Ach, nonsense.” Brian responded, ushering them into the dining room.

* * *

Claire and Jamie sat next to each other as they ate, stealing glances and holding hands beneath the table as dinner went on. They felt comfort when they touched, them becoming the only two in the room.

“Thank you so much for dinner, really you didn’t have to. It was so lovely to meet you, but I best get home now. Thank you so much for your hospitality. Truly.” Claire smiled as she and Jamie made their way for the door.

“Anytime Claire. It was my pleasure.” Brian smiled warmly.

“We’ll have to do it again sometime!” Jenny spoke from behind her father.

“I’d love to.” Claire beamed.

And in moments they were out the door and back into the yard of Lallybroch.

“I’m sorry, they can be a bit much at times.” Jamie said as he ran his hand through his hair.

“No it’s fine! They’re lovely, really.” She smiled reassuringly before getting into the passenger seat of his car.

“You needn’t lie to me Claire. I won’t tell them.” He gave a teasing wink as he got into the driver’s side.

“I’m not lying!” They laughed together.

* * *

It was about a ten minute drive without traffic, from Lallybroch to Claire’s flat. Jamie once again opened the door for her and offered her a hand as she stepped out of the car.

“I really did enjoy it Jamie. I think that’s been the most fun i’ve had in a long time. So thank you.” She smiled and turned to head into her flat.

“You’re welcome, Claire.” Jamie replied and turned back toward his car.

“Oh, and Jamie?” Claire stopped and turned toward him.

“You forgot something.” She smiled as she saw the look of confusion on his face. Then she kissed him, leaving him flushed and sputtering on her front porch as she rushed inside and leaned against the door, her heart pounding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MlleGigi for your comment on the previous chapter! It helped me a lot with this chapter!

Jamie swallowed and parted his mouth as he went over the events that had occurred only moments before. **  
**

_She kissed **him.**_

He could hardly believe it! He wanted to knock on her door and take her lips in his so he could experience it again, but it was late and his father would worry. He placed a hand to his lips as he remembered the feeling of her on his lips. He smiled as he took one last look at her door before heading back to his car.

* * *

Claire fell asleep that night thinking of Jamie and his lips. His lips on hers, and on _other_ parts of her.

_He was just as gorgeous naked as he was fully clothed. His body was lean and toned, strong. The way his hands touched her was overwhelming._

_They sat on the sofa in her small flat kissing, until it became so intense they needed more. His hand drifted down to grab her arse and she smiled and kissed him hard, nibbling on his lip. Her hands were on his chest and went down to undo the buckle on his pants. She fumbled for a few seconds before it finally came undone. He stood, still kissing her and pulled off his trousers and then hers as well._

_“I do believe you forgot to put on your undergarments this morning, sassenach.” He grumbled against her neck, his breath hot._

_Her toes curled as he breathed against her, refraining from giving her just what she wanted._

_“Jamie…” She spoke as her hand came down to touch the bulge in his pants._

_Her touch sent him into a frenzy and he was on top of her, pinning her against the cushions. His hand came down to feel her exposed flesh and found just how slick she was there._

_“Christ, Claire! Yer slippery as an eel!”_

_“I want you.” She whispered._

_He smirked and with a thrust he was inside her._

_She moaned as they connected, his hips rolling against her and she could feel him moving inside her, needing. His movements became faster and faster as he became desperate for his release, but not before she reached hers._

_His mouth clamped down on her breast, sucking hard._

_Her nails bit into his back as he lightly bit her, her body arching towards his._

_With one final thrust they came together, screaming as they fell into the abyss._

Her own screaming woke her. It wasn’t Jamie inside her, it was her own hand. She removed her hand disappointed. She was breathing hard and was sweating from the exertion and pleasure. She got up and turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up a bit.

She stepped inside the curtain and allowed the warm water to lap over her body, spilling over the soft curves of her form.

As she ran her fingers through her hair, rubbing the conditioner into her scalp she heard her phone buzz. Quickly she finished washing herself and stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

She picked up her phone and noticed she had a text from Jamie.

_I need to see you._

Her heart started beating faster and she licked her lips.

_Come see me, then._

She responded.

It was about 6:30 AM when he showed up at her flat once more. She was dressed in a thick sweater with black leggings and boots. He noticed that she had plaited her hair as she came into the car.

“Why did you need to see me?” She asked innocently.

He narrowed his eyes and then his mouth was on hers in an instant.

“I needed to do that.” He smirked.

She smiled back and looked down at her lap as he drove off to the school.

“What does this mean?” She asked quietly.

“What do you want it to mean?” He responded, never taking his eyes off the road.

She smiled shyly before answering. “I want to be your girlfriend.” She paused, looking toward him.

Jamie beamed when he heard her words. “Will ye be my girlfriend, Claire?” He asked stealing a glance at her for a second.

She beamed back, “Yes!” It took nearly everything she had to not pounce on him and hug him to death. She could wait until they reached the parking lot.

It seemed forever until they were there, her very bones ached with her need to touch him.

Once they were out of the car she hugged him tightly then kissed him deeply.

“I can’t tell you how long i’ve wanted this.” She said, searching his eyes.

“I’ve always wanted you, Claire. Since the first moment I laid eyes on ye.” He spoke softly as he took her hand in his.

Her face softened as he spoke. “You did?”

He nodded, his eyes glassy with tears. “Yes.”

She kissed him again, this time not wanting to let go. “You have me now.”

“And you have me.” He replied.

They held hands as he walked her to her class, hugging her goodbye.

Why does it hurt so bad to be parted from ye? He thought.

* * *

He hadn’t paid attention to anything in class, his mind kept wandering back to Claire the entire time.

 _Curse you for always being in my head!_ He texted.

She sent an evil smiley face in response, not sorry in the slightest. For she could’ve said the exact same thing.

* * *

When the final bell rung she nearly ran into his arms, ecstatic to see him.

“I know it’s only been a few hours, but God! It felt like forever.” She spoke looking up at him as he held her in his arms.

“I know.” He responded, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

He wanted to spend more time with her but unfortunately he had chores to do at home.

“Jenny.” He whispered as he peered into his sister’s room.

“What do ye want, Jamie?” She responded, annoyed by her little brother.

“I’ve made Claire my girlfriend!” He spoke in an excited whisper.

Jenny’s face lightened and she hugged her brother tightly. “It’s about time mo cridhe!” She smiled.

“I’m so happy, Jenny.”

“Aye, I ken what ye mean.” She responded, her face distant. Jamie knew immediately that she was thinking of Ian.

“Weel, I have chores to do.”

She nodded and off he went.

* * *

Just as Jamie was tucked into bed and ready to fall asleep, his Da came into the room.

“Jamie, lad.” He said as he sat at the edge of the bed.

“I heard that Claire is yer girlfriend now. I think it’s about time I told ye some things.” He spoke, looking fondly down at his son.

Jamie sat up and rolled his eyes. “Not that again, Da!”

He laughed and shook his head. “Ye remember when I told ye how I knew yer mother was the one for me?”

Jamie nodded. “Ye said ye kent the minute ye saw her.”

Brian smiled softly, tears making their way to the surface as he thought of Ellen.

“I feel that way about Claire. I ken she’s the one.”

“I figured ye might. But ye need to be careful. There will come a day when ye want to bed the lass, and ye need to know the consequences of it afore ye do it.”

Jamie’s cheeks flushed and he nodded.

“Ye need to use protection, Jamie. If ye don’t there’s a chance ye could become a father before you’re ready.”

“Da I already know all about this…”

“I just want to make sure ye ken the consequences to yer actions.” He said, patting his son’s leg and getting up to leave.

“Goodnight, Jamie.”

“Goodnight, Da.”


	6. Chapter 6

The cemetery was quiet except for the occasional howling of the wind through the trees just beyond the yard. Claire sat on her knees at her mother and father’s graves. The moisture in the ground seeping through her jeans.

“I think I've found the one. You’d like him.” She smiled a little as she looked at their names engraved in the stone.

“He has flaming hair and deep blue eyes. He's the most beautiful boy i've ever seen in my life. He's kind and smart and he cares about me. I think you'd approve. I just wish you were here to meet him.” She said, placing a hand on each of the stones.

“I miss you so much.” She breathed, fresh tears pricking at her lids.

“I'm sorry.” She whispered as they leaked from her eyes.

Her breathing became short and shallow as sobs wracked her body. “I'm sorry that i'm here and you're not.” She choked.

As if they were listening, a gust of wind pushed past her, lifting her hair. The scent of flowers surrounding her.

She knew it was her mother, comforting her from beyond.

“I love you so much, mama. I'm sorry.” She looked up into the gray sky.

Another breeze kissed face, slowly drying the tears on her cheeks.

She smiled a bit, knowing that if her mother was here she would be doing just that. Thumbing the tears from her face.

“I'll come back next week.” She whispered, taking one last look before walking away.

* * *

 

_Her body was perfect. Her skin as pale as ivory with broad hips and a lovely round arse. Her breasts were full and soft in his hands. Her long elegant neck lead down to her beautiful collarbone. Her dark curls floated around her head like a halo._

_God she was perfect. And oh how he wanted her._

_He slid home in one swift move. She gasped as he filled her. Her mouth came to his as her fingernails bit into the tender skin of his buttocks. He bucked his hips against her, so hard that it would surely leave bruises. But he didn't care. She was here and she was his._

Just before he lost himself, Jamie awoke panting and with a rather nasty cockstand that the image of Claire in his mind had caused.

“Christ, Sassenach.” He whispered, shaking his head.

In that moment he wanted nothing more than to take Claire, though his hand would have to do for now.

* * *

 

Her heart ached with the emptiness her parent’s death had caused. Yet when she was with Jamie, her heart felt whole again. She didn't forget them, but it hurt a little less when she was with him. She had felt that part of her had died when they had, but he made her feel alive again.

They were in the park sitting on a bench, huddled against each other for warmth. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her head in the crook of his neck. She fit against him perfectly, her perfect match.

“ _Tha gaol agam ort_.” He whispered into the clouds of her hair.

She breathed in and looked up at him. “What did you say?” She whispered back.

His cheeks flushed as he looked down to her. He thought for a moment about telling her but decided against it. “Nothing.”

She sat back, looking at him more fully now. “Tell me.”

He pulled her into him and kissed her tenderly before parting. “It means…” He laughed. “It means, I love you, sassenach.”

Her eyes went wide and her face flushed, her eyes sparkling with tears. “I love you too.” She cried.

He smiled and hugged her tightly, shushing her and stroking her hair. “It's okay, shhhh.”

That was the first time she admitted it. She had a feeling yes, but saying it aloud proved it. She loved him. He made her feel at home and safe again. Something she hadn't felt ever since her home had been ripped away from her all those years ago.

They sat that way for a long time, him silently consoling her as she cried in his arms.

“I love you.” She whispered again.

“I love you too.” He whispered back.

* * *

 

He had taken her back to her flat once she had calmed down enough. The sun was setting and he could see how exhausted she was. He carried her into the flat and tucked her into bed before turning to leave.

“Jamie.” Her voice came softly. “Lay with me a bit?” She asked quietly.

He smiled softly and then joined her, the bed frame creaking beneath their combined weight.

She fell asleep with her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

He had planned to leave once she fell asleep, but felt she would be heartbroken if she woke without him. So he stayed with her throughout the night, holding her close.

“ _Till our life shall be done_.” He whispered into the empty silence of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

She awoke in the middle of the night, breathing heavily with tears streaked down her face. Jamie was there and comforted her back down to him. She wanted to thank him in the way she had dreamed, so she kissed him deeply, and let her hand drift lower. **  
**

“Claire, what are ye doing?” Jamie asked, holding her away from him.

“I want you, Jamie. I want you to have me.” She said, pulling her shirt over her head, exposing her breasts to him.

His breath hitched in his throat and he closed his eyes. “No’ like this. Claire I can’t take ye when ye feel like this.”

She took his hand and placed it on her breast.

“I’m telling you to. _I_ want this.”

“Claire, no.” He mumbled, taking his hand off her.

Her breathing became faster and tears began running down her cheeks.

“Do you not want me?” She asked, her chest heaving.

“O’ course I want ye! I just want it to happen when ye really know you want it. No’ just because you want a distraction. I willna take advantage of ye Claire.”

She hastily wiped her tears away and replaced her shirt. She crawled towards him and curled into his chest. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“It’s alright, lass.” He replied before kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Jamie awoke to a dozen text messages and missed calls from his Da and Jenny, wondering where he was. He wouldn’t be surprised if half the tenants of Lallybroch were out looking for him.

He quickly called them back as Claire slept.

“I’m wi’ Claire. She was having a rough day so I stayed wi’ her. I’m sorry I didn’t tell ye, it won’t happen again.” He spoke in hushed tones.

“Yer damn right it willna happen again, James Fraser! I was worried half to death that something ha’ happened to ye!” His father yelled on the other end.

“I know and i’m sorry! I’ll be home soon, I promise.”

With that he hung up the phone and crawled into bed beside her sleeping form. The sudden warmth and solidity of his body causing her to stir. She smiled warmly as she opened her eyes and saw his face hovering over hers.

“Jamie.” She croaked, voice still full of sleep.

“I’m here _mo nighean donn_.”

“Mmm,” She smiled. “What does that mean?”

He smiled back at her, a finger running through her hair. “It means, my brown haired lass.” He whispered.

She giggled. “Yours, am I?”

His mouth came down to hers. “Aye, mine.”

She returned the gesture fully and rolled over so that she was on top of him, her legs straddling his hips.

She could feel him stir as she ground her crotch against his. Her lips doing wonders to his.

Her hand came down to touch him, fully erect and wanting.

He grunted as she did so, trying to pull away.

“Let me.” She whispered before she resumed kissing him.

Her hand pulled him free from the confines of his pants and ran her hand along the length of him, stirring him fully.

He wanted her, it took every fiber of his being to not take her right then and there, but to let her do what she was doing.

She never opened her eyes or pulled her lips away from his, she went about her task fully blind, only her hand guiding her.

Her movements became faster and faster, but stopped for a bit as she reached the end, her thumb flicking at the tip.

He moaned into her mouth and she swallowed them greedily.

In another few motions and he lost himself, spilling his seed all over himself, her legs and her sheets.

With one final kiss they parted. Jamie was horrified as he looked down at the mess he made.

“ _Christ_ Claire, i’m so sorry!” He shouted, jumping off the bed.

She sat still and calm. “It’s alright. I’ll take care of it. You clean up and head home, i’m sure your family is worried sick.” She smiled as she watched him nervously running his fingers through his hair.

“Aye.” He replied, swallowing to wet his dry throat.

* * *

Jamie was surprised he didn’t receive a thrashing when he finally got home, instead he received a stern talking to and that was the end of it.

Jenny followed him around the entire rest of the day, wondering what happened between he and Claire.

“Jenny will ye leave me be!” He huffed, stopping in his tracks to face her.

“I just want to know what happened between ye! Tell me and i’ll leave ye alone, I promise.” She smiled wolfishly.

Jamie sighed, “Nothing happened, Jenny.”

She raised a brow and crossed her arms. “That’s no’ what the stain on yer trousers say.”

Jamie’s face went pale and she knew she had him.

“So what happened, brother?”

He could feel the tips of his ears turn pink as he avoided her gaze.

“She _assisted_ me.” He said, emphasis on assisted.

Jenny knew all too well what he meant.

“Ye mean ye didn’t do it?” She questioned.

“No! I wouldna let her. But God I wanted to.”

“So ye compromised?”

“Aye.”

Jenny nodded and stared at her younger brother for a few moments before walking away.

Jamie rolled his eyes and went back to taking care of the horses of Lallybroch.

* * *

She smiled to herself the entire time she cleaned, the thought of just her touch being able to stir him, was magnificent.

When she was finished she laid on the bare mattress and stared at the ceiling, imagining them together.

The thought of it excited her to the point where she needed release, so she began to touch herself.

She imagined it was his hand and not hers. His fingers rubbing circles in that magical spot. His fingers that dipped in and out of her ever so slightly. Her mind and her own touch drove her into the abyss of pleasure, where she remained the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in part one. This chapter also takes place a couple years from the previous chapter.

It had been weeks since they had seen each other. Christmas break had come and gone and Jamie still hadn’t returned from visiting family in France. In all the years of them being together, he had never been gone so long. They kept in contact, of course, but it was nowhere near the same as being together.

  
They called and texted each other every moment they were able, but Jamie still had no idea when he would be back.  
Claire kept to herself, not talking to anyone or even giving them the light of day. She focused on her schoolwork and work. She ate and slept once she got home, day in and day out. She missed Jamie terribly, but it hurt a lot less if she kept her mind occupied.

  
She was laying in bed, curtains shut and soft music playing, trying to shut out the world when a knock sounded at her door.  
She begrudgingly pulled herself out of bed and opened the door to find her red-haired Scot on the other side.

  
“Jamie!” She exclaimed, practically jumping into his arms.

  
“I missed ye too, Sassenach!” He replied, catching her and twirling her about, peppering kisses all over her face.

  
He set her down and she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his about her waist. They sat that way for a long time, just holding each other. The final pieces of the puzzle coming together.

  
She kissed him, long and hard and deep. With that kiss, the world fell around them and it was just the two of them. Together, loving, and infinite.

  
She pulled him inside and they laughed and giggled all the way to her bedroom.  
She pushed him onto her bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him hard.  
“Claire.” He mumbled as she kissed him.  
She shushed him and resumed her task of kissing and undressing, both him and herself.

  
He bit his lip as she freed his cock, biting back his words.  
She undressed herself completely and stood before him as naked as a newborn.  
His breath hitched in his throat as he looked at her.

  
_She was just as perfect as he remembered._

  
She walked towards him agonizingly slow, until she was merely inches from him. So close that if he reached out, his skin would be touching hers.

  
“Take me, Jamie.” She breathed, and he could feel her warm breath on his neck.  
She placed his hand on her breast and then his lips were on hers, kissing her deeply.

  
He grasped her arse and lifted her so that her crotch was flush with his, sliding home in one swift movement.

  
She gasped as he entered her, feeling full and whole with him inside her. He sat on the bed and she rolled her hips against him before he laid her down gently.

  
He moved slowly, causing Claire to make those lovely noises. He wanted to savor it, her. She dug her nails into the planes of his back, pulling him closer to her.

  
“Jamie…” She gasped as he slowly rocked his hips.

  
“What’s the magic word?” He asked, nibbling her ear.

  
“Please! Oh _God_ , Jamie, please!” She pleaded.

  
With a smirk he began to move faster and harder with each thrust, eliciting even more noises from her.

  
“I sae love the noises ye make, Sassenach." 

  
All she did was smile and rolled on top of him so that she was on top.  
This time she moved up and down, slowly. Giving him the feel of sweet torture she had experienced only moments before.

  
“Claire…” He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as the familiar throbbing feeling came to him. He raised his hips against her and they were both left screaming.

  
She flopped down beside him, breaking their delicate connection as she did so.

  
“Dear _God_.” She gasped.

  
“Jamie will do just fine, _mo nighean donn.”_ He whispered.

  
She laughed and turned to him, her eyes filled with joy.

  
He felt his heart drop as he remembered what he came to tell her.

  
“Sassenach..."

  
“Yes?”

  
He swallowed and shifted his eyes away from her. “The reason it took so long to come back, was because I canna stay. I have to leave for university once the year is out.” He choked, tears springing to his eyes at the thought of leaving her.

  
She shifted, propping herself up on one elbow.

  
“What do you mean?” She felt her chest tighten, she already knew, but she hoped that the next words out of his mouth were that he was only kidding.

  
“I have to move to France for Uni. I have to leave ye, Claire.” He said, and tears ran unbidden from his eyes.

  
Her own tears began to fall as he held her close, savoring the moments they still had together.

  
She sobbed into his chest and he held her, silently crying over her shoulder.

***

They spent every moment they had left together, hugging, kissing, simply _being_. But the spring had come faster than either of them anticipated, and so did the day Jamie had to leave.

  
She tried to keep strong as she said her goodbyes at the airport, forcing the tears back.

  
Her very home and heart was leaving and she had no idea when she would see him again. The love of her life was being ripped away from her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

  
They held each other for a long time, before his flight was called to board.

  
“I love you.” She cried, no longer able to hold her tears back.

  
“I love you too.” He breathed, and with one last kiss, their tears mingled together before they parted. Not knowing when they would ever see each other again.

***

Claire graduated at the top of her class and went on at her job, and eventually went into medical school before becoming a general surgeon. She went through the paces of life, but didn’t really _live_. She tried to date again but it was never the same. Jamie would always be the love of her life, and no one could replace him. They eventually lost touch with one another, either of them too busy. The weight of talking to him was too much to bear without the knowledge of ever knowing when he’d be back. She couldn’t bear to hear if he had found another, or even talk to him without holding him in her arms. It was too much, and she wished it wasn’t to God that it wasn’t that way. A part of her was gone, and she would never be the same as long as it was.

  
“Come back to me, James Fraser.” She whispered into the empty darkness of her room, before joining him in her dreams.

  
**End of Part One**


End file.
